Battle of Hearts
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UP! Jean hormones power surges no fun. Scott Emma no fun for Jean. It's an equation yet to be solved! Can you solve the equation of love?This is my first challenge/song fic! Props to Kat Lee Formerly Pirate Turner for putting this challenge together! A take on the love triangle of Jean/Scott/Emma in the X-Men Evoverse. Lyrics to Eurythmic's Sweet Dreams,. R&R!
1. Want to Abuse You, Want to be Used by U

**Doing this for my first challenge i just started. Never done a song fic before, but it was definitely a challenge! If you'd like, turn the music up to Eurythmics-Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) and if it's been done right, the song should somewhat match up with the story as you read. I like the version of the song that was in Sucker Punch too. If you don't have the song, just go on Youtube and type in Eurythmic Sweet Dreams. Credits to Kat Lee Formerly Pirate Turner for organizing this challenge at Legends of Cerebro! R&R!**

**Thanks to Lux Vincit for pointing out I violated the rules by using some lyric verses in this sotry! Have fixed, lyrics free. My apologies to copyright offense! This is my first songfic, I usually don't do them. **

**Oh and my challenge character is Cyclops.**

* * *

He ran through the yellow misted jungles, his bare feet torn and dirtied, each pant of his breath sucking his lungs dry, sweat and mud clung to his skin, body and head pulsing, something told him to run and keep running.

His hair flew up and down as he sprinted and vaulted over roots and plants.

He looked over his shoulder, fists and legs pumping. Pain and burn searing through his core. Sweat covered every inch of his body.

Jean Grey stood up in the glass pod of the danger room, the control room, in her jogging gear, her long red hair in a braid. She wore a striped yellow and green tank top and running shorts, plugging in her running play mix. She watched as Scott jumped over stimulated branches and jungle terrain as a pack of raptors came running after him. The software upgrade had really made the holograms and robots so sharp.

Leaving the control room, she tucked her ear phones in, turning the song to Eurythmics, Sweet Dreams, and jumped onto a treadmill in a small glass enclosed gym on the higher floor overlooking the vast Colosseum of the Danger Room.

He had been through so much, and he was still training more not giving himself a moment to recover, still pushing himself for more.

Scott had been assaulted at school today, a bunch of mutant haters and jocks, namely lead by her ex boyfriend, Duncan, had cornered Scott at his car, taken his glasses and beat him around. Having their identities known had ruined their lives.

He had been defending Kitty and Amara when a group of jocks started harassing them.

He was only a boy with the burden of a man, he protected those that hated and feared him, that threw rocks at his head, or worse at times.

Then the assaults from the Brotherhood and Acolytes came worse, and then worse came. Perhaps worst of all for the young ones, was the simmering and hating public, the civilian faces that turned on them, that wanted to hurt them, but for what? They were just kids who had this power they did not understand as much either.

As a team they had survived the first trials of their X-Men careers, but the future had promised to hold for more.

Anytime the X-Men had come home after a horrendous fight or incident, beaten and exhausted, Scott immediately jumped into the gyms or the DR to train even more. With every last ounce of strength and will he had left.

Jean knew all too well what pain Scott suffered, not just as a mutant leader and hero, an image to fight and protect, but as a teenage boy who constantly endured the barrages of humiliation, degradation, and abuse at the hands of those he fought for, those who wanted to tear good down. She knew it was not normal for a teenage boy like him to have that iron willpower and patience, to not strike back, to not unleash his strength. He took it and submitted because that's what he thought was right.

The treadmill belt rolled steadily beneath her feet, she had a new pair of running shoes on.

One of the raptors ruptured, a sleek slab of pure diamond punched through it, roughly slicing it up with dull but hard fists.

A diamond foot kicked another one in the neck, breaking it.

As the raptors went down, the simulation slowly, light by light, shut down and the hallucination-like simulations vanished into a cold empty metal hangar.

Jean squinted, she saw Scott standing and panting, staring like he was confused as a diamond girl stood in the ruins of flickering dinosaur remains, blood splattered on her diamond exterior. She could not hear them, but the girl turned back to a girl and stepped towards him, her body language doing all the talking and a sashay to her walk.

She dug her knife-like fingernails into his back as she put her arms around his shoulders, cooing to him in some sort of flirtatious manner, no doubt making some stupid pun about saving him from being swallowed whole or something boreish.

Jean's feet kept going on the treadmill, but her green eyes stayed on Scott and Emma below.

The blond said something, making the brown haired boy laugh in that sheepish way he had. Jean knew exactly, in memory what that laugh sounded like, and that cute way his cheeks reddened.

That was her laugh.

This Emma girl had been nothing but trouble from the day she arrived and laid eyes on Scott.

Catching Scott and Jean off guard, she bent his head into a kiss, much to Scott's utter bewilderment, his eyebrows shooting up. Jean knew exactly what that face looked like, even from far away, that oblivious shock that a girl kissed him.

She wished he were not like that, even with other girls, she had thought it was special, adorable, just for her when she had kissed him for the first time after he fell off a ladder, helping her nail a shelf into place on her wall for her bedroom. He had landed flat on his back and when he sat up, he was met with a kiss, and his eyebrows had shot up just like that, in absolute confusion and surprise. Why did he have to look so surprised even when Emma kissed him?

Unable to stop watching the torture like a train crash, Jean's eyes still trained on the two, began to accelerate on the tread mill, her feet moving faster and faster, a blur.

Her head was reeling, and telepathic images and sensations began flashing in her mind.

A slip of a tender hand,

soft skin,

nails scratching down a muscular back,

red lights,

leg brushing leg,

the cotton of a shirt,

the smell of Scott's shampoo,

audible satisfaction.

What could be.

Her head was being zapped in all directions, she squeezed her eyes shut, shutting her vision from them, though the mental images did not leave her mind's eye, and she clamped her hands around her head, clenching her teeth, legs sprinting wildly now.

The sound of her thudding feet pounding the moving belt became faster and faster.

With a boom, she went down, screaming out as she fell on her butt, landing on the moving strip, before she was catapulted out the glass wall of the gym towards the DR, she caught herself reflexively without thinking, telekinetic energy floating around her, her eyes were still shut, teeth clenched, fighting some sort of pain or panic in her mind.

Her teeth ground together, so hard they nearly broke.

With a final bellow, the sound of glass shattering all at once sounded through out the DR, and Scott and Emma snapped from each other, looking up to see Jean sitting on the ground of the gym above them, with shattered glass all around her, the wall demolished, and clutching her head, staring at them with terror.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you can give me some feedback! This is basically just a wrap on the Jean/Scott/Emma triangle in earlier stages._**


	2. Everybody's Looking For Something

**AN: Phoenix Fire: It's not a 1 shot! Well it seemed like it but I didn't say it was this time, I'm glad you wanted another chapter because another one you are getting! I actually wanted to do a follow up on Jean reacting, I don't want it to just end there with her being scorned, I also want to show her side. She needs to be shown as mad. I'm just doing a little on her right now but more to come later! Thank you so much for your review I'm so glad you love it! :D**

**Kat Lee Formerly Pirate Turner: Thank you for the warm welcome! Thanks for your generous review, it makes me so flattered that I could make you sympathize for a character you don't like! I actually don't like Jean anymore, or haven't for some time, but I will always stay loyal to Jott somewhere in my mind, and remember I was originally a fan of hers. She's just kind of...not as great as I used to think in the comics lol. That being said, I like to entertain my old fondness for Jean once in a while. Thanks again!**

**Urd85613: Ahh I'm stoked you enjoyed it, thank you so much for your feedback! Glad the song worked out okay.**

* * *

Shattered glass sprinkled all around her, twinkling slowly as she felt her face burn suddenly, from her exertion on the tread mill and the high emotions running through her mind.

Mouth open, she stuttered, on her butt, eyes wide.

Scott stared at her, confused, startled and horrified, "J-J-Jean. I-what-are you okay?"  
Jean breathed heavily, was she okay?

Without answering, she immediately got up and sprinted away, hiding her face and tears.

Emma smugly lifted a brow.

Scott looked back at Emma, sighing heavily and shook his head, "I-I have to go."

He speedily walked out of there.

* * *

Barefoot, sweaty, only wearing shorts and covered in motor grease and machine oil, Scott wiped his face as best as he could, going straight to Jean's room.

He slicked his hair back on his head and knocked tentatively, his heart breaking with each second of silence that responded.

"Jean, are you in there? I-I need to talk to you."

"Go away" came the anguished, sob stricken voice of Jean, muffling her face in her pillow as she bawled with no shame.

His heart strained, and he asked pleadingly, "Please..." His voice broke.

Scott flew back, crashing out of the window in the hallway, glass falling and bursting with him as he was thrown out in mid air, from the third floor. Jean really liked to break glass...

This was not the first time Jean telekinetically threw him off a balcony or building.

Everything seemed to freeze for a split second as Scott was flung out, and he thought surely, he was going to die.

Then he noticed, the glass around him had frozen too, as had he, and he was floating many floors above the ground.

Peeking a teary green eye out, Jean focused and pulled him back in, leaving him on the floor, with a broken window behind him. She shut the door.

Scott sighed, he would have to inventory that later, in a house of teen mutants coming to terms with their powers, damages were a daily happening.

Clearing his head in the shower, Scott came out to his room, not bothering to put anything on besides the towel he wrapped around his waist as he flopped face down on his bed, his heart and body heavy as lead. It was his room after all, and despite his tight ass appearance, he preferred to be naked in his private time, clothes were too restricting for him sometimes. No one knew that about him. He was a very private and reserved person.

That foreign choking feeling came up in him, and he recognized that his body wanted to cry.

He grunted against his mattress and moaned aloud to himself, "I messed thing up so bad."

Feeling a small sharp twinge of pain on his back, he bounced up, wincing.

Emma had let herself in and was standing behind him, with a pair of tweezers in her hand, and a plucked piece of glass in between them.

She had her brows pointed matter of factually, looking pointedly back at him.

Quietly, she pushed him back face down on the bed and straddled his legs, he muffled out against the sheets, "Hey!"

He felt another sharp twinge and another, and more and soon it was over. Emma eyed the bloody broken shards of glass in her palm dismayed. They were not small pieces. Why did girls always hurt him.

Scott had not even noticed the window in his back, he had been too upset about Jean and emotionally distraught to notice any pain.

"No need to blame yourself, Scott, you didn't mess things up, I'm afraid I did. I am the one who kissed you after all, causing Jean to do this to you. Why do you like her, again? She seems to endanger your safety a lot."

Not knowing what to say, Scott just mumbled, "It's not your fault, I'm the one she's mad at anyway. Emma, why did you..."

Squeezing his chin in her hand, she coaxed, "Kiss you? Because I wanted to."

Though he was a genius, field leader, and the most mature boy at his school, Scott appeared like a little child scratching his head, "I don't think I should talk to you right now."

Smiling evilly, she replied, "You need to Scott, this is your problem and why you've been holding back so much on Jean, you won't confront and talk to what's on your mind."

She slowly bent down, crawling on the bed, towards him on all fours. He scrambled backwards, hitting the headboard until they were nose to nose.

"I am learned in psychology, maybe I can hep you get Jean Grey. I'm a telepath, I know what people want. I'm also a _girl _Scott, I know what a girl wants. Especially a girl like Grey." She said, flickering her eyes at him.

Scott put his hands in front of him, pushing down on the gap his towel covered between his legs, in an attempt at modesty.

He blushed furiously and stammered, "Help me? Why would you want to help me?"

Pursing her shimmering lips, Emma said, "I did this, I caused a rift between you two and I want to make amends, I couldn't sleep with the guilt."

That sounded kind enough.

"Remember what I did in the DR? I just went for it, because I wanted to at that moment, let that be a lesson to you Scott, our first psychic therapy lesson today, to get all that brooding hunk out of you and into Jean's bodice. You both need to stop this adorable but prolonged skirting around each other. You need to make her yours before she loses interest."

Scott quirked his brow, was she high?

"Emma, I really...l-l-like Jean...I've liked her for a long time and I'm finally starting to come around to admitting that. I'm lost when it comes to getting her. She makes me feel funny inside, it was fine when we were friends, but ever since she kissed me a month ago, I-I don't know what to do, I can't talk to her the same and she must hate me and think I'm a weirdo. I'm a hopeless cause."

Emma tweaked his chin and said, "No, you're not, you're a basket of potential. You and Jean, the perfect sweethearts, the couple that was always meant to be, finally needs to be, and you, Scott Summers, as the man, has to make that happen. You two are the perfect combination of puppy love, shyness, platonic flirting, and awkward touches that would make me puke. She may not know this either, but she wants you to do something about it, she wants you to just go for it and take her, push her up against a wall and make her scream Scott. Break out of your girl and boy next door routine, and just make your move, assert yourself."

His brow shot up, nobody had ever spoken to him like this before. Sliding her fingertips over the smooth tan muscles on his arm, she cooed, "Now, I know you may be thinking you don't know the first thing to manning up and getting the girl of your dreams, so that's where I come in, as your practice partner and...guide. It's all purely therapeutic and once I'm done with you, I promise you'll be man enough for Jean Grey. You need to trust me Scott. First, get back on your stomach and let's patch you up for our next lesson."

Obediently and quite perplexed, Scott laid back down, letting her patch his back up with a first aid kit she had found in his back pack.

"Thank you Emma, for taking the glass out of my back."

Emma smiled sincerely, "Just don't question me from this point on Scott." They sat across from each other on his bed, sitting with their legs crossed.

Her voice entered his head, '_Don't think about putting clothes on, don't think about anything. Clear your mind. Let free."_

He closed his eyes and tried to do as she said, forgetting his inhibitions.

"Now...Imagine that Jean is siting across from you. Do to me what you would do to Jean, show me how you are going to win her, and not just sitting around moping and hiding your feelings. Really feel what you've felt for years, all that yearning... You've wanted her for so long, show me, how much you want her. Forget everything else..."

Eyes still closed, he moved his hand.


End file.
